Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke
by Naruto e Tenten
Summary: Satoshi Uchiha volta a Konoha depois de 10 anos viajando e ele vai ter muitas aventuras
1. Satoshi chegando

Naruto-O irmão de Sasuke Cap 1: Satoshi chegandoNa entrada de Konoha

Ninja da Folha: Bom dia Sasuke

Satoshi: Sasuke? Meu nome é Satoshi Uchiha

Ninja da Folha (cara de idiota): ok pode passar

Na sala da hokague

Tsunade: Ola Sasuke como vai?

Satoshi: Hokague-sama meu nome é Satoshi Uchiha e presciso de uma informação

Tsunade: Pode falar

Satoshi: Presciso falar com (olha no papel) Sakura Haruno

Tsunade: Aqui está o mapa

Na casa de Sakura

Satoshi: Olá pode chamar a Sakura por favor

: Claro

Sakura: (abraça Satoshi e quase o beija) oi Sasuke querido

Satoshi: Ow calma não sou o Sasuke sou Satoshi o Irmão dele

Sakura: ah tudo bem

Satoshi: quer ir almoçar pra eu explicar a história?

Sakura: ok

Eles vão ao Ichiraku


	2. Satoshi e Sasuke

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke

Cap 2: Satoshi e Sasuke

Satoshi: e foi isso q aconteceu

Sakura: entendi

Ino: O testa de marquise o que você ta fazendo com o meu Sasuke

Satoshi: de novo não

Ino: o que?

Sakura: Ino ele é Satoshi Uchiha irmão do Sasuke

Ino: Legal_ Até q ele é gatinho_

Sasuke: Oi meninas

Sakura e Ino(de olho em Satoshi): Oi Sasuke

Satoshi: Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: sou eu mesmo

Satoshi: mano é você mesmo

Naruto: Mano?

Sasuke (chorando): Satoshi que saudade

Satoshi conta a história e cada um pega seu rumo

Satoshi e Ino vão juntos

Ino: Satoshi você gosta de alguém em especial (vermelha)

Satoshi: Sim eu gosto

Ino: eu conheço?

Satoshi: Mais ou menos


	3. Satoshi e Ino:O namoro

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 3: Satoshi e Ino

Ino: (_Viva ele gosta de mim)_ e de quem é

Satoshi: Bom é de você Ino

Ino: sério de mim

Satoshi: Sério, fala não se quiser que eu pare

Sakura e Sasuke iam passando pelo local e viram Ino e Satoshi se beijando

Sakura e Sasuke: quem diria...

Ino: Sakura, Sasuke tudo bem?

No dia seguinte

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama presciso de 6 genin na minha equipe

Tsunade: ok escolha-os e vá para o Pais dos Arrosais

Kakashi chega ao lugar onde estavam os 6 amigos

Kakashi: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Satoshi, Ino e Hinata vocês vão em uma missão comigo

Ino e Satoshi: Mas pra onde nós vamos

Sakura: que fofo falando juntos

Kakashi: Aldeia do som


	4. Missão nível S

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke

Cap 4 : Missão nível S matar Orochimaru

Kakashi: Aldeia do Som assassinar orochimaru

Todos: o que?

Satoshi: isso é praticamente impossível Orochimaru usa o jutsu da imortalidade teríamos que selar sua alma

Ino: É verdade Kakashi-sensei _e ele ainda é inteligente_

Kakashi: vamos então

Naruto: é vamos em missão nível S

Tsunade: Kakashi

Kakashi: sim sra Tsunade

Tsunade: mais uma jonin ira com vocês

Kakashi: Quem é?

?: Eu

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei!

Naruto: VAMOS LOGO!

Ino e Satoshi: Calma Naruto

Sakura: que fofo

Ino e Satoshi ficam vermelhos

A equipe dos casais parte para a aldeia do som

À noite:

Naruto: Hinata vem cá

Hinata: (vermelha) ta bom

Sasuke: Sakura quer ir dar uma volta comigo?


	5. O talento de Satoshi

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 5: O talento de Satoshi

Sasuke: Sakura quer ir dar uma volta comigo?

Sakura: claro Sasuke

Na cachoeira Ino e Satoshi se beijando

Na floresta Sasuke e Sakura

No lago Naruto e Hinata

No acampamento Kakashi e Kurenai

Eles foram dormir e no dia seguinte

Satoshi: Bom dia

Ino: Socorro!

Ninja do Som: Bom dia invasores

Satoshi: Larga ela

Ninja do Som: me obriga

Satoshi: Sharingan!

Sasuke: Ele também tem o Sharingan

Satoshi: (faz sinal de mão) Chidori

O golpe acerta em cheio

Satoshi: estilo fogo jutsu shuriken de fogo


	6. Manguekyou Sharingan

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 6: O Manguekeyou SharinganSatoshi: estilo fogo jutsu shuriken de fogo

O ninja vai aos ares

Satoshi: Tai-jutsu Rajada de leoes

Sasuke: o que a rajada de leões

Satoshi: Argh meus olhos

Ino e Sakura: o que foi

Satoshi abre os olhos com um polígono estrelar vermelho

Sasuke: o que é isso?

Kakashi e Kurenai: O manguekeyou Sharingan

Satoshi: CHIDORASENGAN

Naruto: ele combinou o Chidori e o Rasengan

Ino: _Uau ele é incrível_

Satoshi: pense antes de me atacar de novo

Ino: Satoshi você foi demais

Satoshi: Valeu Ino

Satoshi e Ino se beijam


	7. Kuraoku:O bijuu de Satoshi

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 9: O selamento de Orochimaru 2Orochimaru: me mostre

Satoshi: CHIDORASENGAN

Orochimaru: o que foi isso?

Sasuke: Satoshi eu e Naruto acabamos aqui

Sakura, Ino e Kurenai: Kakashi agora!

Kakashi: arte ninja: selamento sagrado

Satoshi: Ino vem aqui rápido

Ino: ok

Ino e Satoshi seguram Orochimaru

Orochimaru é selado em uma arvore

Ino e Sakura: Conseguimos!

Sasuke: cadê o Itachi

Naruto: ai

Kurenai e Hinata: o que foi Naruto

Naruto: o Itachi me deu um chute naquele lugar e vazou

Sakura: Naruto e Sasuke eu amo vocês

Ino: Viva a gente ganhou amorzinho

Ino e Satoshi se beijam

Hinata: vamos voltar pra casa


	8. O selamento

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 8: O selamento de Orochimaru

Satoshi: Manguekeyou Sharingan

Itachi: _como ele pode ter isso_

Satoshi: qual é mano não se lembra de mim?

Itachi: maninho Satoshi

Orochimaru: quem vem agora Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura ou a linda Ino

Orochimaru recebe um golpe e vê Satoshi com marcas em metade de seu corpo

Orochimaru: _como é possível eu não coloquei a marca nele_

Satoshi: não fala assim da minha Ino

Orochimaru: e o que você vai fazer

Satoshi: Isso

Satoshi: estilo fogo: jutsu demon fire shuriken

Orochimaru vai aos ares

Satoshi: tai-jutsu

Orochimaru: a rajada de leões de novo

Satoshi: não é essa: Rajada de Chidori

Orochimaru (cheio de sangue) é só isso que você tem

Satoshi (meio sasuke meio naruto kyuuby): Não


	9. O selamento parte 2

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 6: O Manguekeyou SharinganSatoshi: estilo fogo jutsu shuriken de fogo

O ninja vai aos ares

Satoshi: Tai-jutsu Rajada de leoes

Sasuke: o que a rajada de leões

Satoshi: Argh meus olhos

Ino e Sakura: o que foi

Satoshi abre os olhos com um polígono estrelar vermelho

Sasuke: o que é isso?

Kakashi e Kurenai: O manguekeyou Sharingan

Satoshi: CHIDORASENGAN

Naruto: ele combinou o Chidori e o Rasengan

Ino: _Uau ele é incrível_

Satoshi: pense antes de me atacar de novo

Ino: Satoshi você foi demais

Satoshi: Valeu Ino

Satoshi e Ino se beijam


	10. Comemoração

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 10: Comemoração

A equipe de Kakashi volta a aldeia e todos vão comemorar a morte de Orochimaru

Naruto: vamos fazer o jogo dos papeis de novo

Neji: vamos porque da ultima vez foi ruim

Lee: ééééé vamos nessa

Tsunade: vamos nessa

Todos põem seus papeis no pote

Satoshi: eu começo (tira o papel e lê) isso!

Ino: o que foi

Satoshi: beijar Ino-chan

Ino e Satoshi se beijam

Naruto: Kiba é você

Kiba: vamos lá né (pega o papel e lê)

Kiba: andar de mãos dadas com o Neji

Neji: O que?

Todos: (risos) Neji e Kiba

Naruto: minha vez (pega o papel já lendo)

Naruto: O QUE? BEIJAR A TSUNADE

Tsunade: o que custa pelo menos não é o Jiraya


	11. O novo chunnin

Naruto: O irmão de Sasuke Cap 11: O novo chunin

Naruto e Tsunade dão uma bitoquinha

Satoshi: Jiraya-sama sua vez

Jiraya: o melhor já foi (pega papel e lê)

Jiraya soca Naruto na barriga

Naruto: por que você fez isso

Jiraya: era o que o papel dizia

Sakura: eu agora eu (pega papel e lê) não

Naruto: o que foi Sakura

Sakura: BEIJAR NARUTO-KUN

Naruto beija Sakura como se fosse a ultima vez q isso ocorreria

Neji: sou eu agora (pega papel e lê) se dar um soco naquele lugar

É isso que neji faz e desmaia

Hinata: beijar Sasuke-kun

Ocorre o beijo

Sasuke: admitir que é pior que o Naruto

Sasuke: eu admito Naruto é melhor que eu

Kakashi: Comprar Tequila pra hokage

Tsunade: não esqueça

Ino: isso é o meu que é beijar Satoshi-kun

ELES SE BEIJAM

Tsunade: antes de irmos tenho algo a falar

Naruto: vamos ouvir a vó Tsunade

Tsunade: temos mais um chunin na aldeia

Todos: quem é

Tsunade é Satoshi Uchiha parabéns


	12. Especial de Natal

Naruto:O irmão de Sasuke Especial de Natal

Vamos avançar um pouco na história até mais que o Shippuden o Naruto já é Hokague namora a Hinata, Satoshi namora Ino e Sakura namora Sasuke.

Satoshi e Sasuke caminhavam até as residências de suas namoradas

Satoshi: daqui 3 semanas é natal o dia mais feliz do ano

Sasuke: dessa vez eu concordo

Satoshi: por que a gente não faz assim faz uma festa de Natal

Naruto: É uma boa idéia (se juntando a eles)

Naruto: Mas quem vai nela Satoshi

Satoshi: Eu, você, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Neji, Tenten e os outros

Logo Hinata, Ino e Sakura tinham se juntado a eles.

Ino: Ótima idéia Satoshi-kun

Sakura: é Satoshi-kun uma festa de natal

Enquanto isso

Madara: é isso

Hibiti: o que houve Madara-sama

Madara: seqüestraremos o ninja natalino e pediremos a kyuubi de recompensa

Hibiti: Excelente idéia Madara-sama

O ninja natalino chega a residência de madara mas não sai é preso

Enquanto isso em Konoha

Satoshi: ótimo 8 trigramas Hinata-san veja isto tai-jutsu punho chidori

Satoshi vai ao ar lança o boneco soca-o pra cima e pra baixo com o punho chidori

Ino: que maravilha Satoshi-kun

Hinata: Satoshi Ino Naruto nos chama agora

NO ESCRITORIO DE NARUTO

Naruto: vamos todos sair em missão

Hinata: mas e a aldeia?

Naruto: Tsunade tomara conta

Hinata: mas qual é a missão?

Sasuke: (ajudante do novo Hokague) iremos resgatar o ninja natalino das mãos de Madara

Ino: mas quem é a equipe?

Naruto: Ataque: eu, Satoshi, Shikamaru, Kiba e Kakashi. Defesa: Shino, Chouji, Hinata e Sasuke.

Médica: Sakura e Ino:

Todos: Ok grande hokague

A equipe 7 seguia na frente após a equipe 10 e a 9 a 8 era a ultima

Naruto: esperem

Satoshi: o que aconteceu Naruto?

Naruto: o Madara e um cara ali

Hinata: o que faremos

Naruto: Vamos atacar

Uma kunai quase acerta Naruto

Madara: apareça Naruto

Naruto: isso é esperado de você Madara

Madara: bom se o Satoshi e o Sasuke estão aqui a Ino e a doce Ino também estão

Satoshi: o que você falou da minha Ino

Ino: calma Satoshi-kun

Satoshi: (faz sinal de mão)estilo fogo demon fire shuriken

Madara voa

Satoshi: Surpresa punhos chidori

Satoshi lança Madara pro lado o acerta com um chidori e soca-o pra cima

Satoshi: punho chidori

Madara: isso é novo! Hibiti

Hibiti: chamou Madara-sama

Madara: mate-os

Naruto: Rasengan

Sasuke: Chidori

Satoshi: Punhos Chidori

Hinata: 8 trigramas 64 golpes

Kiba: Gatsuga

Hibiti recebe todos os jutsus e morre

Sakura e Ino: ele esta morto

Sakura: mas e você Satoshi-kun

Satoshi: to legal Sakura-chan

Naruto: devolva o ninja natalino

Madara: me de a kyuubi e ele vai

Satoshi (por trás): PUNHO CHIDORI

Kakashi: equipe de defesa liberte o ninja natalino rápido! Chidori

Naruto: Rasenshuriken

Madara desmaia enquanto os ninjas fogem

Shikamaru: aqui esta bom pode ir Ninja natalino

Ninja: obrigado

Eles voltam a Konoha depois de 8 dias era véspera de Natal

NA FESTA DE NATAL

Naruto: ainda bem q resgatamos o ninja natalino antes do natal

Sasuke e Sakura: é verdade

Hinata: mas e esse Satoshi ein?

Sasuke: só da ele e a Hinata

Satoshi: Ino-chan eu te amo e eu juro que ninguém vai tira-la de mim

Ino: que lindo Satoshi-kun eu também te amo

Ino beija Satoshi como se fosse o ultimo beijo que dessem

Hinata: Naruto-kun vamos dançar também?

Naruto: Vamos nessa Sakura-chan

Sakura: vamos também Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: vamos esperar faltam 2 minutos

Todos 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 FELIZ NATAL

Satoshi: Feliz Natal a todos


	13. Especial: Feliz Ano Novo

Naruto: O Irmão de Sasuke

Especial de Ano Novo

Narrador: Esta no ar o especial de Ano Novo de Naruto

Satoshi: Boa noite eu sou Uchiha Satoshi e esta no ar o especial de ano novo mas primeiro vou apresentar ele que vai se tornar Hokage um baka completo: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto: Opa um prazer estar aqui Satoshi

Satoshi: agora ela que é linda de morrer minha namorada, loirinha do meu coração: Yamanaka Ino!

Ino: Oi gente, oi amor(selinho)!

Satoshi: Ao longo do programa no vamos convidando mais gente pra essa premiação

Naruto: Vamos ver agora o top 3 dos melhores socos do anime esse ano

Ino: No 3º lugar Sakura X Sai

-Flashback-

Sai: Arigato...Feia

Naruto:_ FUDEU_

Sakura: Vem aqui SAAAAI eu vou te matar

Satoshi: eu apanhei por causa dele (ri)...No 3º lugar Sakura X Naruto

-flashback-

Sakura: Naruto-kun...acorda Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan (faz biquinho)

Sakura: NARUTOOO

Ino: Naruto seu baka... no 1º lugar... O campeão

SAKURA X SAI

-flashback-

Ino: Eu sou Yamanaka Ino prazer?

Sai _Vou fazer o contrario desta vez _Prazer...Linda

Naruto e Satoshi: UFA

Sakura: E ela que é LINDA SAAAAAAAI

Satoshi: Vamos receber ela Haruno Sakura...Oi Sakura tudo bem?

Sakura: Claro

Satoshi: como foi ganhar o premio Naruto Shippuden de 2011?

Sakura: Foi bem legal por que eu achava que um da kyuubi fosse ganhar não um meu

Todos menos Sakura: PARABÉNS

Ino: agora antes de encerrar vamos ao melhor do ano

Os candidatos no telão

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru

Satoshi: And the winner is

Naruto: Uchiha Sasuke

Todos : Parabens Sasuke

Sasuke: valeu gente, mas faltam12 segundos

Todos: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 FELIZ 2012

Satoshi: E que esse ano seja de muitas alegrias e vitórias a todos nós obrigado por lerem!


End file.
